Miraculous: Tales of the Corrupted Miraculouses
by LaViolaViolaRosa
Summary: Miraculouses have been corrupted. It's up to Master Fu and Marianne to select the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to save and de-corrupt them. Will they succeed, or fail? Co-written with the amazing GirlPower54! Not an SYOC
1. Prologue

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. We don't owe anything at all. Only our OCs.**

**Summary: Miraculouses have been corrupted. It's up to Master Fu and Marianne to select the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to save and de-corrupt them. Will they succeed, or fail?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness. A masked figure snuck into a massage parlor, quietly. The masked figure had a fake box with him, and was quick to disable the codes, to get a black and blue ornate box. He opened it, and scowled, seeing some of the Miraculouses inside.

"Deer, Raccoon, and Swan. How weak. I would've expected better," he growled lowly, as to avoid getting seen.

Putting those three back into the safe, the man puts the fake box inside, before closing it, and leaving the massage parlor; without a trace…

In a hidden location, the masked figure puts the box down, and opened it. He took the tie pin out, and takes his hood off, putting the tie pin onto his tie.

A small creature had formed. It looked like a firefly and it was so confused as to where the heck it was. "Where am I…?"

"Silence fool," the figure growled. "I am your master now. Tell me your name and the powers you grant!"

"My name is Flipp," the firefly creature, Flipp, replied, almost fearfully. "I am a kwami. I grant you the power to make an ally for superheroes."

"Superheroes? Bah. Those are so last year," the man shrugged, as he took out a spellbook. "Supervillians are way better."

"But Master, the Miraculouses are not meant to be used for evil!" Flipp tried to counter, but to no avail. Since there was a spellbook out now, there was probably no chance of convincing this dude to turn back.

"A Latin spell should do the trick," the man smirked.

Flipp looked terrified.

_"Caveant iurare corrupti monilia in pyxide turn qui male utitur et universa mandata mea!"_

And thus the spell was cast on all the other Miraculouses in the black and blue box.

"Excellent…" the man smirked. "Now...how do I transform?"

"All you have to say is 'Flipp, Lights On,'" Flipp told the man.

"I've got something even better...Flipp, DARK LIGHTS ON!" the man roared.

Flipp was then sucked into the tie pin, transforming this mysterious male.

The male wore a black and gold robe, and a silver mask that covered his eyes. He also had a cane with him.

"From this moment on, I will be known as Lucciola! Fear me!" he let out an evil laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. We don't owe anything at all. Only our OCs.**

**Summary: Miraculouses have been corrupted. It's up to Master Fu and Marianne to select the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to save and de-corrupt them. Will they succeed, or fail?**

* * *

This is a mystery/adventure/romance story.

We'll be doing a corrupted Miraculous in each episode, but they won't all be purified until the Deer hero makes her debut.

* * *

Episode 1: The Debut of the Ladybug and Black Cat

"FU!" Marianne shouted, upset.

"Is something the matter, Marianne?" Fu asked, looking over at Marianne

"My Miraculous box! It's gone! The only Miraculouses left are the Deer, Swan, and Raccoon!"

Fu gasped. "What? But I thought we hid it well!"

"Probably not well enough," Marianne bit her lip. She was devastated.

Fu walked over to a black and red ornate box. "I know this is dangerous," he said as he pulled out two jewels. "But this is the only choice we have."

He placed two earrings in one smaller box and a ring in a different smaller box.

"We'll task these two with bringing my Miraculous box back," Marianne said, as she looked over at the Swan Miraculous, the Deer Miraculous, and the Raccoon Miraculous. "These, we'll save for later."

"Wise decision," Fu replied. "Whoever took your box might want to come after those as well."

* * *

Lucciola was in his hidden lair. He took out the corrupted Dragonfly Miraculous, and puts it in a box.

"It's time to find someone to join my cause," he said darkly.

* * *

Lucciola was out in an alleyway, hiding. He heard footsteps, and quickly reached out to grab the person, covering their mouth.

That person was an 18 year old girl, whose hair was braided into a fishtail, and she had round, teal eyes. She wore a black blouse, with fishnet leggings, a black skirt, and black high-heeled boots with laces; and it went up her legs.

Lucciola pulled out the box. "Do you see this? What's in here contains unspeakable power. And you know you want it."

"Power? All for me?"

Lucciola smirks deviously. "Yes...power, all for you. No one else but you will have this unspeakable power."

"I accept," Brittany takes the box, and opens it, to see a necklace. "Wow...it's beautiful…" She puts the necklace on.

Lucciola smirks as he watches Brittany put the necklace on.

Suddenly, a dark magic comes from the necklace, covering Brittany's body entirely. "Hey! AHHHHHHHH!" Soon, she was completely engulfed.

Lucciola just watches as the dark magic engulfs Brittany. Sure, that's not a normal thing to see, but hey, extraordinary stuff is fun. "Now...rise from your corruption, Libellula!" he declares.

Almost immediately, the darkness faded, and Brittany looked completely different. She wore a dark green and teal bodysuit, with a mask that covered her entire face. Her eyes were red, and blank. She had gloves, boots, and dragonfly wings on her back.

"I'm ready to serve," she said in a monotone.

Lucciola grins. "Perfect…"

* * *

On a rooftop, Libellula reached her hand out, and manipulated her hand movements, facing a car.

The car began moving on its own. People began screaming and fleeing.

One of these people was an 18 year old male, with dark blue eyes, light brown hair and fairly tanned skin. He wore a halfway zipped up gray jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. This was Grayson.

Another girl was running. She was 17 years old, and had a fair skin tone, blue eyes and honey-blonde hair that was waist-length. She wore a white blouse, with white leggings, a lilac skirt, and black flats. Her name was Melanie. She was very afraid. What the hell was going on?

Fu was trying to see who could potentially hold probably the two most powerful Miraculouses. Looking around, he noticed Melanie and smiled to himself. He'd already gotten an idea

Melanie was backed up against a wall. She was afraid.

"Excuse me, Miss," Fu approached the girl. "I need your help."

"Of course sir. What can I help you with?" Melanie asked the man politely.

"Follow me," Fu said and walked into an alleyway. Why? Probably because then she'd be able to transform without being noticed.

Melanie followed him into the alleyway, confused.

Fu handed her a box. "You're going to need this, trust me." And with that, he walked out of the alleyway to find someone else. Leaving Melanie alone and probably even more confused.

"Okay?" Melanie questioned, but looked at the box. It was beautiful. She carefully opened it.

Inside were a pair of red earrings with five spots on each.

"Wow…" Melanie said, looking at the earrings in shock and amazement.

And then a light formed.

Melanie almost dropped the box in shock, and covered her eyes.

When the light faded, a small ladybug creature with bright blue eyes was now there. "Hello!"

"What...what are you? Are you a bug mouse?" Melanie asked.

"I am a Kwami," the creature explained. "I'm Tikki, pleased to meet you."

"Okay … so what's going on?" Melanie asked.

"A Miraculous has been corrupted," Tikki replied. "The Dragonfly Miraculous has the power of telekinesis. You, however, have the power of Lucky Charm, being able to form an object to help you in battle."

"Okay, so what else can I do?" Melanie takes the earrings out of the box, and puts them on.

"This might be able to help, but you can throw the object up in the air and call out 'Miraculous Ladybug' to fix up the mess."

"Okay, that's awesome!" Melanie grinned. Now, she wasn't afraid, and she was excited for what was to come.

"All you have to say is 'Tikki, Spots On!'" Tikki grinned.

"Okay! Tikki, spots on!" Melanie exclaimed quietly, to not draw attention to herself.

Tikki was sucked into the earrings.

Melanie gasped as she was transformed. Her hair was tied into two double buns with red ribbons, flowing out like the wings of a ladybug. She wore a red and black spotted dress, with long red and black spotted boots, and red and black spotted gloves. A yo-yo was wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fu saw Grayson, and walked up to him. "Excuse me young man, but can you please follow me?"

"Um, sure?" Grayson replied, a bit uncertain.

Fu walked into another alleyway, and held out the small box. He hoped that he was making the right decision.

"Huh?" Grayson blinked as he took the box.

"Just trust in yourself," Fu winked, before he left, leaving Grayson alone. Well, that's just great.

"Well that's fantastic," Grayson groaned as he opened the box.

A light soon appeared.

"What the hell?" Grayson asked as he covered his eyes. This day just gets weirder and weirder. What was going on anymore?

The light soon faded, and a tiny cat-like creature appeared. He gave a big yawn. "You got any camembert?"

"No," Grayson replied with a groan. "Look. I have no clue what's going on. First it's an ordinary day, but then we got cars going everywhere on their own and I have no clue who or what you are."

"I'm Plagg. I'm a Kwami, and I grant superpowers," Plagg said.

"...Really," Grayson replied, a mix of confused and interested. "What powers?"

"You get the power of destruction, otherwise known as Cataclysm. You can destroy any one object, but you only have 5 minutes before you transform back. And I need camembert; or else I won't be able to give you your powers," Plagg replied.

"Eh, I'm not a 'people person' anyway so having cheese around won't be too hard," Grayson shrugged as he looked at what exactly was in the box, a ring. He took it out and placed it on.

"'Claws out'. That's how you transform. You can say my name too. To detransform, say 'Claws in.'"

"What's more confusing is why are you telling me a detransformation phrase," Grayson thought, but actually didn't end up saying that. Instead, he just said, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

As Plagg was sucked into the ring he was now wearing, Grayson himself transformed. He had a black suit with neon green accents all around, and a piece of fabric from the back of the suit hung loose, like a tail. He had black cat ears atop his head, and also had black gloves with the fingers looking like claws, and black boots. He got a silver staff as well. To top it off, a black mask was now around his eyes, with his eyes having regular blue sclare, darker blue irises, and oval-shaped pupils.

* * *

The transformed Melanie looked at herself in shock, and then used her yo-yo. She spun it, and then launched it out. "WHOA!" she shouted, after tugging it back, launching herself into the city of Toronto.

The transformed Grayson was using the staff to vault himself around the city. Unfortunately for him, he'd never tried that before so here he was, trying to make use of the staff but failing. Rip.

"Look out!" the transformed Melanie almost bumped into the transformed Grayson.

"Ack!" the transformed Grayson yelped in alarm, trying to jump out of the way of getting bumped into.

"Sorry!" The transformed Melanie blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so clumsy...and new at this."

"So am I," the transformed Grayson replied, albeit a bit more bluntly than intended.

"Well...I'm…" the transformed Melanie was stuck on a name. God, she should have thought this through. "Ladybug. Call me Ladybug."

"I'm, uh…" the transformed Grayson was stuck too. He hadn't thought of a name either. Why was this so hard? "Black...Cat?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"We'll come back to that," Ladybug replied.

Black Cat looked unamused. "Well that's just great now isn't it. And here I was thinking that normal names were completely fine."

And then a car being flung could be seen. Not at them, but they could see it.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to stop the car, and she was successful. "Whoa! Okay, we've got to stop this person!"

"Do we even have the slightest idea of where this person even is?" Black Cat asked, dryly.

"Here I am," a monotone voice declared. It was Libellula. And she was now in a fighting stance. "You will not stop me."

"Oh well that's double the fantastic," Black Cat groaned, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Libellula charged forward.

"Okay, now you've made her mad," Ladybug dodged the punch.

"Well it's not my fault today's just not anyone's day, now is it?" Black Cat snarked towards Ladybug, going to punch Libellula.

Libellula caught the punch, and redirected it toward Black Cat's face.

"Oh screw you," Black Cat told Libellula immediately after he'd punched himself without realizing it. You know how close he was to calling on his Cataclysm? Yeah pretty damn close.

"Stay focused, and stop being an idiot," Ladybug snarked back. "Or are you a scaredy-cat?"

"My question is, are you the scaredy cat for not being brave enough to take that punch?" Black Cat drawled back.

Fu was watching this. "Oh boy...this is not going well…"

"Guess I'll just try and use my power… Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air. She got a fork in her hand. "Well...now what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Good to know our plan is to put a fork in this villain's actions," Black Cat remarked. "But in all seriousness, I actually have no clue how a fork of all things is going to help us."

Ladybug looked around, and began thinking. "Um…"

Black Cat waited. Not because he cared, but he wanted to see how the hell a fork could defeat this...person.

"I've got it. We can make the staff into a fishing rod!"

"What the hell?" Black Cat blinked. Between flinging cars around, getting a magical jewel and horrible first impressions, this was near the top of his list for 'weird things that happened today.'

"I know, it's weird, but it's our only shot," Ladybug replied.

"Oh, and my power will do nothing I assume," Black Cat remarked dryly. "Because, even though you've activated yours, I've still got mine I can call on at any time. Like how about…" yeah he was actually going to call upon that Cataclysm. That one shot.

"Well? Go on then!" Ladybug said. "Try aiming at her legs, to trap her!"

"Cataclysm!" Black Cat yelled out, as his hand is charged with power. He charges forward and touches the ground underneath Libellula, thus turning it black and having it be destroyed.

Libellula was hit, and she got up with a growl. "This isn't over. I'll be back." She used her wings, and launched herself into the air, flying off.

"...What the hell?" Black Cat blinked. Yep okay this was the weirdest thing he'd seen today. Not cars being flung around, not a fork being summoned by a Ladybug person...it was a Dragonfly person flying.

"Well...I don't think it will be the last time we'll be seeing this Libellula," Ladybug said. She threw the fork into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she declared.

All damages caused by Libellula were fixed.

Ladybug felt her earrings beep. "Guess I've got to go. Try and come tonight, so we can talk more. Bug out." She left to detransform.

Black Cat heard his ring beep. He headed off to detransform.

All the while, Fu had watched this. And it was uncommon to see a Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous holder not exactly getting along. This will only work out so well in the end…

* * *

Ladybug went home, as she felt the last beep, and felt the magic wash over her. "Ugh, that Black Cat guy is so annoying."

"He's your partner," Tikki reminded her chosen. "As much as you don't like him, you're kind of stuck with him."

"Seriously?" Melanie sighed, flopping onto her bed. "Fantastic. Just fantastic."

"Who knows? Maybe he'll change and you and him will start getting along," Tikki replied, trying to remain optimistic. "Just because it was the first time meeting him doesn't mean he can't change as a person."

"I guess you're right, Tikki," Melanie smiled softly. If only it were possible for her to get along with her supposed superhero partner.

* * *

Black Cat had reached his room, as the last beep from his ring was heard. He quickly detransformed back into Grayson.

"Ugh," he groaned. "It's official. I hate Ladybug."

"Already?" Plagg asked. "It's only day one."

"ONLY day one?!" Grayson yelped, "you mean I have to tolerate her for even longer?!"

"Well kid, I don't know what to tell you," Plagg replied. "Now about that camembert…"

"Whatever," Grayson shrugged as he left the room to get that camembert for Plagg.

* * *

Later…

Melanie transformed into Ladybug inside her room, and headed to the C.N. Tower, to meet with Black Cat; that way, they could discuss how they would patrol the city.

Black Cat had transformed and headed to C.N. Tower.

Ladybug was there, waiting for him.

Black Cat arrived and saw Ladybug. "You again?" he asked, less out of annoyance and more of surprise.

"Yes. Me again. I know, we don't like each other, but we're going to have to just deal with it, and work together," Ladybug replied.

Black Cat let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Alright, so let's discuss patrol routes. We can also supervise when the police have to deal with regular crimes; but we only intervene if the situation is getting bad for them," Ladybug began.

"Yeah, sure, got it," Black Cat replied.

"As for days we patrol… let's start off with every two days. If we need to increase it, then we will," Ladybug continued.

"Fine by me," Black Cat shrugged.

"So...I guess we should start patrolling. We'll do around here for today," Ladybug said, twirling her yo-yo, getting ready to launch it.

Black Cat got out his staff

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at a light pole, and then launched herself through the city of Toronto.

Black Cat extended his staff, and soon enough, was vaulting himself around Toronto.

The two patrolled for about 2 and a half hours, before calling it a night. "Guess I'll see you whenever there's another villain attacking," Ladybug said.

"See you later," Black Cat replied before heading off.

Ladybug also headed for her house.

* * *

Author's Notes

LaViolaViolaRosa: First off, Happy New Year everyone! This idea wouldn't have happened without the incredible support of my amazing co-writer, Samantha, aka: GirlPower54. So, I'd like to thank her for the idea.


	3. Chapter 2

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. We don't owe anything at all. Only our OCs.**

**This is a mystery/adventure/romance story.**

**Time to move on to the second episode!**

* * *

**Episode 2: The Corruption of the Wolf**

* * *

Libellula was in an abandoned building, waiting for orders from her master. She was a bit bored as well.

Walking by the building was a teenage male. He had navy blue eyes, brown hair that was generally messy and spiky, tanned skin with a few freckles on his cheeks, and a runner's build. He was wearing a black shirt with a pocket on the upper right corner, worn down blue jeans, white socks, and blue and gray shoes. His name was Nick.

Libellula looked out the window, and smirked. This boy would be the perfect addition to help the cause.

"Hey, boss, I've found someone. I'll go get him," Libellula said.

Lucciola began to speak, although only Libellula would be able to hear him. "Yes...I'm glad to hear it. Go get him, and he'll be the perfect fit to join our cause."

Libellula saluted before she left, as she grabbed the teen boy from behind, covering his mouth.

If his mouth wasn't covered, Nick definitely would've screamed. He was confused to say the least. What was happening?

"You're coming with me," Libellula said, before dragging him into the building, locking the door behind her.

Lucciola looked at Nick. "This is the guy?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, master," Libellula replied.

Lucciola gave a nod and glanced at the other 15 Miraculouses he had. He couldn't just let one go to waste. He needed the perfect soldiers for his villain arm- for his cause. He smirked and pulled out a pair of cufflinks. The Wolf Miraculous.

Libellula uncovered the boy's mouth. "Don't scream. This place is soundproof."

"Well where am I?" Nick asked.

"That is irrelevant for now," Lucciola replied, looking the boy in the eyes. "Tell me. Have you ever had some sort of desire for power? Like it was in reach but someone tried to take it?"

"Kind of?" Nick blinked. "I relate more to the desire for power part."

Lucciola smirked deviously as he held out the cufflinks. "Well, this will help you get that power."

Nick looked at the cufflinks for a minute before taking them and putting them on.

The minute he put them on, some sort of dark magic came and covered the boy. Lucciola smirked. Another person under his corruption. Yes...Yes!

Libellula grinned wickedly. She couldn't wait to meet her new partner.

"Now...Rise from your corruption, Lupo Scuro!" Lucciola declared.

The dark magic stopped, and Nick looked different. He now had jet black wolf ears atop his head and his eyes were now wolf-like. He had a dark navy blue mask around his eyes. He was wearing a pure jet black bodysuit with a dark navy blue faux tail attached to the suit. He also gained fangs. He wasn't Nick anymore, he was Lupo Scuro.

"Welcome to the team," Libellula grinned at him.

"Thank you," Lupo Scuro replied, grinning wickedly.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go out and cause some chaos Lupo Scuro," Lucciola declared. "Lure out the Ladybug and Black Cat! If possible, try and get their Miraculouses."

"Yes sir," Lupo Scuro replied, giving a salute before he left the building.

* * *

**Downtown…**

People were shopping, and talking with one another.

Lupo Scuro arrived downtown. He smirked wickedly to himself before letting out a loud howl. And it was loud. Glass had begun to break on store windows and people were covering their ears.

Melanie covered her ears as she ran to hide. This was bad. Very bad. But she knew that she and Black Cat would have to deal with this. "Tikki, Spots On!" she exclaimed quietly, before transforming into Ladybug.

Somewhere else, Grayson had also covered his ears as he found a hiding spot. Goddammit, this was not good. "Plagg, Claws Out!" he declared quietly, transforming into Black Cat.

* * *

Ladybug arrived at the scene, covering her ears. She should have brought ear wax.

Black Cat also arrived at the scene, covering his ears to the best of his ability. "The last one wasn't this bad, now that I think about it," he commented. "I didn't really want to go deaf on my second mission."

"Me neither. But until we figure out a way to cure these corrupted villains, we're gonna have to do this with one another," Ladybug replied.

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Black Cat responded.

"If only I had brought some ear wax, we could put it in our ears to block out the sound," Ladybug grumbled under her breath.

"For now, let's try to find this guy or girl," Black Cat replied. "If we find them and fight them, then maybe the noise will stop soon."

"Alright. Let's follow the sound," Ladybug replied.

* * *

It took some time, but eventually, the two heroes found the source of the noise.

"Oh great. It's a wolf guy," Ladybug sighed.

"Do you not like wolves?" Black Cat asked.

"Yeah. I got scared by one," Ladybug replied. It was on her foot, so it wouldn't be seen in her costume.

"And now, you're about to be defeated by one," Lupo Scuro grinned wickedly, showing his fangs.

"Yeah, no, not happening," Black Cat retorted. "I don't really see myself being defeated on mission two."

"You wanna bet on that?" Lupo Scuro smirked.

"You're going down," Ladybug said, twirling her yo-yo in front of her like a shield.

Lupo Scuro charged forward, to initiate the fight.

"Ready Black Cat?" Ladybug asked, running forward.

"I am," Black Cat replied, also running forward.

Ladybug began with a high jump kick towards Lupo Scuro. "Take that!"

Lupo Scuro was kicked. With a growl, he released another howl.

"...is that all you do for attacks?" Black Cat asked Lupo Scuro in a deadpan as he prepared an attack of his own.

Ladybug winced at the howl. She shook it off, and tried to use her yo-yo to initiate another attack on this supervillain.

Lupo Scuro managed to barely avoid the yo-yo attack.

"Goddammit," Ladybug sighed, annoyed. She was waiting for the right moment to use her superpower. "LUCKY CHARM!" Magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo before an item dropped into her hand. "A boomerang?" Now, she was stuck.

"A boomerang?" Lupo Scuro laughed. "How do you plan to defeat me with a boomerang? It will do nothing!"

"Black Cat, would you like to use this on that idiot?" Ladybug asked with a smirk.

"With pleasure," Black Cat replied with a grin, holding his hand out so she could hand him the boomerang.

Ladybug passed him the boomerang, before twirling her yo-yo. "Alright, let's go!"

Black Cat ran forward, throwing the boomerang at the villain. It hit the wolf-esque villain on the shoulder.

"Alright!" Ladybug cheered. "Nice throw, Black Cat!" Her earrings began to beep. "Just fantastic!" she groaned. She had five minutes before she detransformed.

As the Miraculous beeped, Lupo Scuro decided to attack. He lunged forward and wrapped Ladybug up tightly in a harsh manner.

"Hey!" Ladybug was shocked.

"Let her go," Black Cat spoke. Sure, he didn't care about her that much, but he didn't want the villain to escape with her.

"No," Lupo Scuro grinned at the black cat hero, leaning closer to Ladybug as he was preparing to bite her.

Ladybug was struggling in his grip. Her earrings beeped again. 4 minutes left. "Black Cat! I've got 4 minutes left!"

"And then you can join our cause," Lupo Scuro smirked.

"I won't let you leave with her!"

"Wha-"

"CATACLYSM!" Black Cat yelled, placing his hand on the ground near Lupo Scuro.

Ladybug grinned at Lupo Scuro. "Looks like you've lost. I'll never join up with you."

Lupo Scuro growled. "One day, you will be defeated," he vowed before running off.

"Coward," Black Cat scoffed, watching Lupo Scuro run away. He turned to Ladybug. "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Ladybug replied, a faint blush on her face. She picked up the boomerang. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All damages caused by Lupo Scuro and by the battle were fixed.

"Let's meet up again tonight," Ladybug said, as her earrings beeped to warn her that she had three minutes remaining.

"Got it," Black Cat nodded.

"See you tonight," Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to escape.

Black Cat nodded, as he also left the scene.

* * *

A 16 and a half-year old girl sat at a coffee shop. She had a fair skin tone, and green eyes, along with a pair of blue framed glasses. She wore a t-shirt that said "IMAGINE DRAGONS", and a pair of ripped jeans, with white socks, and white running shoes. She was currently drinking tea, and reading _Just Mercy_ by Bryan Stevenson.

A male entered the aforementioned coffee shop. He had a peach skin tone, brown eyes, and brown hair. He was currently wearing a blue football jersey with black shorts, white socks, and gray shoes. He had just finished with football practice. His name was Gavin.

Laura looked up and noticed the boy.

Gavin looked at Laura and felt his heart beat quicker. He waved to her.

Laura smiled and waved back.

Gavin approached the table she was sitting at. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, standing by an empty chair across from her.

"You can sit here," Laura replied.

"Cool, thanks," Gavin replied as he took a seat.

"No problem," Laura replied, going back to her book.

"Is it good?" Gavin asked, referring to the book.

"It's based on a true story," Laura replied. "So of course it's good."

"Glad to hear it," Gavin responded.

"Thanks. I saw the movie at the Toronto International Film Festival. It cost a lot of money, but it was totally worth it," Laura grinned, putting a bookmark to mark her spot, before closing the book.

"That's nice," Gavin replied.

"I'm Laura," she said, introducing herself. "I think I've seen you before. Are you on the football team with my ex?"

"Gavin Winchester," Gavin replied. "So yes, I am."

"Of course. He keeps begging to get back together with me. I tell him no way. He just wants me on his shoulder for popularity," Laura scowled.

"You shouldn't be used as an object for popularity," Gavin replied sympathetically. "One day, you'll meet a guy who will love and appreciate you for being you."

"I hope so. Beckett tried to change me from being a bookworm into a rich prep," Laura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"He tried to?" Gavin repeated, going wide eyed. "That...that's messed up. You shouldn't have to change who you are just to meet someone's expectations or desires."

"I hated the dresses he made me wear. They were ugly. I think he was trying to mock me or something," Laura sighed, annoyed. "I'm so glad I decided to block him from calling or messaging me."

"Yeah, you need him out of your life," Gavin agreed. "If he tries to bother you at school, I'll do something about it."

"But what if you get kicked off the team? Beckett is very influential with the coach," Laura asked, worried.

"Then I get kicked off the team," Gavin shrugged. "I mean, it's football. It's not that big of a deal if I get kicked off. Besides, maybe there's another sport out there. But it just...wouldn't matter to me if I got kicked off."

"I can't believe you would do that, for a girl you just met," Laura was surprised.

"Yeah well, I don't like Beckett either," Gavin replied. "And I don't want him bothering you anymore, since he seems like he might try to win you back many more times."

"Don't tell me he's behind me," Laura scowled, annoyed. She seemed pissed off.

"Unfortunately," Gavin sighed.

"Unfortunately?" the auburn haired football player, Beckett, repeated in fake surprise. "Gavin, what have I ever done to you?" With that done and said, he cleared his throat and looked at Laura. "Hey babe."

"Don't call me that," Laura replied, annoyed. "We broke up, remember?"

"Well," Beckett responded. "I thought about my actions and decided I wanted to become a better person."

"So what you're telling us is that bullying people, making rude remarks towards anyone who doesn't fit your social expectations, and making out with any woman you want to is considered 'becoming a better person?'" Gavin repeated dryly. "Yeah, that's redemption."

"Save it, Beckett. We are never ever ever ever getting back together. Like ever," Laura replied.

"One day, we will," Beckett replied. "Trust me."

"Go away, Blanket," Laura growled.

"Yes, _Blanket_," Gavin agreed. "Do us a favor and leave."

"Fine," Beckett snarled. "I'll be back, mark my words."

"Don't count your chickens, _Blanket_," Laura said. "Oh wait. Do you even have a brain? I guess not, since you keep bullying people."

"I do have a brain," Beckett snapped back. "In fact, using my brain, I've found that I have more friends and scored more points for the football team than anyone else on the team."

"Maybe it's because you bribe them with money?" Laura asked. "How lame. Now leave!"

"Fine!" Beckett yelled. He stormed out of the coffee shop.

"What an annoyance," Gavin groaned. "I don't see why a majority of the team hang out with him."

"Ugh, he was the worst idiot that I've ever dated." Laura groaned.

"Well, you're not with him anymore, and that's what matters," Gavin replied.

"That's so true," Laura grinned.

Gavin got a notification on his phone and saw he'd missed not one, but two, texts. One from his brother (that seemed to have been sent during his football practice), and the other from his mother. "I have to go, my family needs me for something." He stood up.

"It was nice to meet you, Gavin. I hope to see you at school," Laura said.

"You will," Gavin replied with a reassuring smile as he headed to the exit of the coffee shop.

* * *

At the local park was a young girl, sitting in a wheelchair. She had a fair skin tone, along with blue eyes; and black hair. She was wearing a white blouse with a skirt, a pair of white socks, and beige ankle boots. The girl was currently playing the violin. Her name was Lucille Adams.

A young male arrived at the park. He had slicked back black hair, peach skin, and aqua blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt that said "FALL OUT BOY" as well as jeans and black running shoes. His name was Cooper Green.

Lucille was near him, playing her violin. People were dropping coins into her case, which was placed onto the bench beside her.

Cooper heard the violin music and went to check it out. He saw Lucille and, well, instead of placing a coin in the case, he decided to stick around and watch her play.

Eventually, Lucille finished her song. She sets her violin down, and takes a sip of water from her water bottle.

"That was really good," Cooper commented.

Lucille almost spit her water out in shock. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She takes out a handkerchief, and wipes herself down. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Cooper replied. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's not your fault," Lucille shrugged her shoulders.

"If you insist," Cooper responded. "I'm Cooper, nice to meet you."

"Lucille, a pleasure," she replied.

Cooper smiled. "So do you play the violin often?"

"I do. I've been playing ever since my accident," Lucille replied.

"Accident?" Cooper repeated, confused.

Lucille gestured to her wheelchair. "Yeah. I was in a car accident when I was young. I survived, but lost the use of my legs."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cooper replied sympathetically.

"It's okay. You didn't cause the accident. So I'm not mad. I've gotten used to living without the use of my legs," Lucille replied.

"So," Cooper decided to change the subject. "Do you like school?"

"I do," Lucille replied. "I get good grades. How about you?"

"I like it," Cooper agreed. "The only subject I don't like is math. I get the feeling the teacher isn't that fond of me."

"I've got good grades in math. I can tutor you, for $15," Lucille offered.

"Thanks for the offer," Cooper replied. "You sure it won't be too much of a problem?"

"Of course not. I'm trying to get money anyways," Lucille shrugged her shoulders. "Since there's no way for me to get a part time job because I'm in a wheelchair."

"Alright then," Cooper replied. "When will the tutoring lessons start?"

"Whenever you're ready. We can start them at school. Does two days a week work?" Lucille asked.

"For sure," Cooper agreed. "It's a deal."

"Perfect. Let me know what days work for you," Lucille said. She takes out her notebook, and writes down her number, before passing it to him. "My cell number."

Cooper looked at the number in the notebook. He pulled out his phone and entered in the contact information, before sending a message:

_{Tuesdays and Fridays work best for me :) - Cooper}_

Lucille smiled as she read the text, saving Cooper's contact information.

_{Sounds good! See you Tuesday. ;)-Lucille}_

_{Can't wait :D}_

Lucille smiled at him. "So, I'll see you Tuesday?" she asked, as she puts her phone away, and packs up her violin, putting the money into her wallet.

"Yep," Cooper replied. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

Lucille smiled softly, as she finished packing up, and pushed herself home with her wheelchair.

Cooper also headed to his house.

* * *

"Let me guess, you failed?" Libellula asked, annoyed.

"That stupid Black Cat got me," Lupo Scuro scowled. "I was close to getting the Ladybug Brat though."

"Well, you'll have another chance one day. Maybe you could try and surprise her...but we don't know who they are out of costume," Libellula scowled.

"One day, we'll figure out their identities," Lupo Scuro vowed. "They can't stay hidden forever."

"Which is why maybe you can throw them off," Lucciola began, looking at his soldiers. "You can transform and detransform whenever you'd like. If you want, you can seduce them. But it's your call."

"What do we have to say to transform and detransform?" Lupo Scuro asked. "I want to catch them off guard, and any chance I have, I'll take."

"Just say 'Detransform me,' to detransform, and 'Transform Me' to transform back," Lucciola said to the two.

"Detransform me," Libellula said, transforming back into Brittany Drake.

"Detransform me," Lupo Scuro repeated, transforming back into Nick.

"Excellent. Now, make sure nobody finds out about your evil sides," Lucciola told his two soliders. "Dismissed."

Brittany leaves the building, holding the door opened for Nick.

Nick also left the building.

"So, we'll find potential targets for the boss. Then, we'll find a way to bring them to the headquarters, or have the boss give us the corrupted Miraculous to us so we can do the recruiting," Brittany said in a whisper.

"That sounds perfect," Nick whispered back to Brittany.

"Guess I'll see you, Lupo," Brittany said, smirking softly.

"And I'll see you around," Nick replied, smirking back.

Brittany made her way home, thankfully, nobody had noticed her disappearance.

Nick also made his way home. Nobody had noticed how long he'd been gone. Good, they didn't have to know where he'd been.


	4. Chapter 3

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. We don't owe anything at all. Only our OCs.**

**This is a mystery/adventure/romance story.**

**Last time: Nick was corrupted by the owner of the Firefly, and became Lupo Scuro.**

**Time to move on to the third chapter! We're so excited!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Phoenix's Corruption**

* * *

It was a completely normal day at school. The cheerleaders were having an early morning practice. Brooklynne was with the cheerleaders, cheering and practicing the chants.

Nick was walking around the school. He wanted to see if he could find any suspects as to who Ladybug and Black Cat were.

The cheerleaders soon finished practicing, and Brooklynne walked into the school, her red hair bouncing a little bit. She wore her cheerleading outfit, and had a pretty pair of silver earrings in her ears.

The minute Nick saw the earrings, he figured "_Hey, I found Ladybug." _He walked up to Brooklynne.

"Can I help you?" Brooklynne raised an eyebrow at Nick, after she closed her locker.

"You look beautiful with your earrings," Nick grinned, looking at the earrings.

"Oh, um, thanks. I've had them since I was young," Brooklynne blushed furiously. She twirled a lock of her red hair around her finger.

That managed to give Nick a good view of her earrings. "Mind if I...get a closer look?" he asked.

"Um...why?" Brooklynne asked, confused. "Is something the matter?"

"I just...need a better view," Nick replied. He reached out and touched one of the earrings.

The earrings were gorgeous: they were drop-down style. Not regular ones, like the Ladybug earrings. Brooklynne felt her heart beating quickly in her chest.

Dang, they were the wrong kind. Nick moved his hand away from the earrings.

"Well, I guess I should go," Brooklynne said, moving away from him.

Nick reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay," he insisted.

"But I've got to go to class soon," Brooklynne replied. "I can't be tardy."

"Who needs class?" Nick asked rhetorically. "It's not like it's needed for the future."

"I….I…." Brooklynne was shell-shocked.

Nick internally smirked to himself. Perfect. He pulled her a bit closer to him and-

"Excuse me, what the hell?!" an angry voice was heard. Nick was shoved away from Brooklynne by none other than Beckett. "What do you think you're doing, huh?! ANSWER ME!"

"Beckett!" Brooklynne gasped, seeing her brother. "This guy started talking to me about my earrings, and he was touching them!"

Beckett was furious. He glared fiercely at Nick. "Get the hell away from my sister," he snarled. "Or I'll make sure you won't be able to survive the rest of high school."

"What she had didn't suit my needs anyway," Nick replied before he walked away.

"That was quite weird…" Brooklynne said, shaking her head, before looking at her brother. "Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah yeah, no problem," Beckett replied. "You're my sister, I'm not going to just let you get hurt like that." He crossed his arms.

Brooklynne hugged him. "You're the best brother ever," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess," Beckett replied.

The bell rang. "I should get to class. We'll sit together at lunch, right?" Brooklynne looked at her brother.

"Yeah sure," Beckett replied.

Brooklynne grinned as she hurried off to her first class.

Beckett also headed to his first class. He thought to himself about that interaction. Maybe he should try being a better person…?

* * *

At the end of the day, Brittany was waiting impatiently for Nick. The boss had given her the Phoenix Miraculous to have her teammate recruit someone. She was leaning against a tree near the school's park.

Nick soon left the school and headed for the school's park. However, another set of footsteps could be heard from behind the boy.

Brittany raised an eyebrow when she saw Nick and a person behind him. "Who's this?" she asked coldly.

Nick moved aside so she could see the other person. He was about 5'7" and had short blonde hair with blue-green eyes. He had peach skin and was skinny. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with tan shorts and black shoes.

"His name's Samuel," Nick introduced the blonde boy. "Met him at the school."

"Ah," Brittany said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Phoenix Miraculous, passing it to Nick. "Go ahead and convince him."

Nick took the Phoenix Miraculous and looked at Samuel. "You see this?" he gestured to the sweatband. "This. This gives you power. Power, freedom, and a chance to prove yourself."

"P-Power?" Samuel spoke for the first time since they'd gotten there. "A-A c-chance?"

"Yes," Nick nodded. "All the power you could possibly want." He held out the sweatband. "Now...what do you say?"

Samuel hesitated for a slight moment before he took the sweatband. He placed it on and was almost instantly covered by some form of dark magic.

Brittany smirked seeing this, gazing at Nick. "Not bad. Now, we've got to come up with a name."

"I got one," Nick smirked. "Rise from your corruption, Fuego!"

The dark magic vanished and Samuel looked different. He had fire orange hair and golden orange, resembling a flame. His outfit was mostly orange, with red and gold flame designs. His mask was fire red and he gained a sceptre.

"Oh, this is so good," Brittany smirked.

"I know," Nick smirked. "Should we join him or let him wreak havoc on his own?"

"Let's join him for this one. Three heads are better than one. TRANSFORM ME!" With that, Brittany transformed into her villain form.

"Transform me!" Nick repeated. He also transformed into his villain form.

"Ready to cause trouble, Fuego?" Libellula asked.

Fuego looked over at Libellula and smirked deviously. "You know I am," he answered.

"Good, that's the kind of attitude we like around here," Lupo Scuro replied. "Now no more waiting, let's go cause chaos."

* * *

In the town, Libellua was throwing things with her telekinesis powers.

People were screaming, and not just from the objects being thrown. Now, things were being ignited and burned by Fuego, who was throwing fireballs and flames around to cause more damage. People were also shielding their ears as Lupo Scuro was howling a lot, which was probably not doing well for people since things were now being thrown about and/or burnt. Glass was broken.

Melanie saw the chaos and groaned. "Are you kidding me! Three of them?!"

Tikki poked her head out. "You know...maybe you could get some help," she suggested.

"Oh yeah, from that old man!" Melanie gasped. "But...where is he…?"

"He's in his teahouse presumably," Tikki whispered.

"Will you show me, Tikki?" Melanie whispered.

"I will," Tikki replied.

* * *

Arriving at the tea house, Melanie looked confused. "Are you sure this is the place, Tikki?"

"I am," Tikki whispered.

Melanie trusted her Kwami, as she opened the door, and walked inside.

Inside, they would find Fu and Marianne inside the teahouse. Fu looked over and saw Melanie. "Ladybug," he nodded. "Come on in."

Melanie took a deep breath, before walking to him and Marianne. "There's three corrupted people causing trouble. I don't think Black Cat and I will be able to manage those three on our own," she said.

"I knew you might need more help at some point," Fu mumbled as he grabbed a box and opened it, revealing 17 other Miraculouses. "Pick a Miraculous you might need to help you on this mission."

Melanie took a look at the Miraculouses offered. She then saw a belt, and picked it up. "What does this one do?" she asked.

"Ah, the Miraculous of the Raccoon. It gives its user the power of Stealth," Fu explained.

"Okay, we can definitely use that. Should I return it to you guys?" Melanie asked.

"You can keep it," Fu replied. "But make sure you tell the user to only use it when needed. The Kwami will be able to transmute the message to whoever you choose to have hold this Miraculous."

"Alright then. Tikki, Spots on!" Melanie declared, as she clenched her fists.

Tikki was sucked into the earrings.

And soon, Melanie became Ladybug. She put the belt into her yo-yo for now. "I'll take it out when I find a holder," she said. She used the communication feature to message Black Cat. The message told him to find someone worthy, and have them brought to the CN Tower.

* * *

Black Cat was currently searching for someone worthy. He'd gotten the message and needed to find someone.

Anthony was hiding, and he was clearly terrified. He had a peach skin tone, and light blue eyes. His hair was red, and he wore a black t-shirt with _Imagine Dragons_ written on it, ripped jeans, black socks, and navy blue running shoes. He seemed to be a bit of a rocker.

Black Cat found Anthony at some point. He approached the male. "Hey,' he said, trying to keep calm. There were 3 villains out after all, of course it'd be hard to keep calm.

"You're Black Cat…." Anthony was shell-shocked.

"I am," Black Cat replied. "Listen, Ladybug wanted me to find someone worthy and go with them to CN Tower. Are you up for it?"

"I don't know...what if I mess up?" Anthony asked.

"Ladybug and I will help you," Black Cat replied.

Anthony looked at the hero, before nodding. "Okay," he replied. "I'll help you."

"Great," Black Cat replied. "Let's head to the CN Tower. Ladybug is waiting."

Anthony nodded. "Alright," he replied.

* * *

At the CN Tower, Ladybug was waiting. She watched as the three villains were causing chaos all across town.

Black Cat soon arrived at the CN Tower. "Chaotic day huh?" he asked.

"You've got that right, Kitty. Did you find someone?" Ladybug asked.

"I did," Black Cat replied. He turned around to make sure Anthony had followed him.

Anthony had indeed followed him. He was on his hands and knees, panting. He had run up the entire stairs of the CN Tower, as the elevator was out of service.

"You okay?" Black Cat asked Anthony.

"Elevator…. *huff* out…. *huff* of…. *huff* service…. *huff*" Anthony replied, panting.

"Ouch, sounds rough," Black Cat replied.

Anthony nodded, before regaining his breath. "Yeah…"

Ladybug looked at him. "Alright. So you've been chosen to wield a Miraculous. Only thing is that you can only use it for good, and when we call you. Your Kwami will be able to tell you more." She opened her yo-yo, and took out the belt. "This is the Miraculous of the Raccoon, which grants the power of stealth. Can we trust you?"

"Yes, totally," Anthony replied, taking the belt.

Once he took the belt, a light began to glow. Soon, a small raccoon like creature with brown eyes had formed

"Gah!" Anthony was shocked. "What are you?!"

"I am a Kwami!" the creature grinned. "I'm Kerry! Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh….kay?" Anthony was confused.

"Anyway, I give you the power of Stealth! To transform, you just gotta say 'Kerry, Sneaking Time!' To detransform, just say 'Kerry, Evade Capture!'"

"Okay then," Anthony puts the belt on. "Kerry, Sneaking Time!"

Kerry was sucked into the belt.

Anthony swiped his hands over his eyes, and a black mask appeared. He then swiped a hand through his hair, making it become super messy, with faux raccoon ears appearing. He flipped in the air as he got a black bodysuit with a faux raccoon tail, and two staffs. "Whoa…" he gasped in shock.

"Welcome to the team," Black Cat nodded. "Now what's your hero name?"

The transformed Anthony paled. "Uh…..Procione?"

"That'll work. Now come on. We've got villains to stop," Ladybug said.

* * *

Libellula had currently grabbed a hostage. She smirked at them. "Let's see if those pathetic heroes will try to save some civilians," she said in a taunting manner. The civilian she was holding was a random person, who was struggling to break free.

Lupo Scuro was holding onto Brooklynne, while Fuego was holding onto Beckett.

"Let go of us!" Brooklynne pleaded. "We haven't done you any harm!" She was struggling to break free. But it was useless.

"Why should we?" Lupo asked her. "After all, who knows what you might do if you break free."

Brooklynne whimpered, afraid. She was shivering.

"And if you broke free, who would help you?" Lupo Scuro asked, smirking. "You're powerless. No one would provide you as much help as you'd need."

"HEY!" Beckett yelled from where he was. "Stop talking like that!"

"Oh?" Lupo Scuro raised an eyebrow. "And why should I?"

Brooklynne averted her eyes, still terrified.

"Hey now," Lupo Scuro told Brooklynne. "Don't look away. You're just hiding from the truth at this point."

At this point, Brooklynne was on the verge of tears. Oh boy.

"STOP TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT!" Beckett yelled out. Now he was getting mad.

"Awww, is the poor whittle jock scared of what Lupo could do to his sister?" Libellula taunted. "Maybe he could harm her…"

Lupo smirked as he moved a bit closer. "Now that you give me that idea…" He moved his mouth closer and-

"HEY! LET GO OF THEM!" Ladybug shouted, as she arrived on the scene, along with Procione. The new hero was quite nervous.

"What did they even do to you?" Black Cat asked rhetorically as he also arrived at the scene.

Libellula growled. "Oh great, it's those pathetic heroes. And they brought a newbie too."

"Oh great," Fuego groaned, rolling his eyes. "This is a great way to be brought into a chaos causing job."

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Procione said, his knees shaking. Oof.

"Oh yeah?" Lupo Scuro asked, smirking as he sensed Procione's nervousness. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I…." Procione was shocked.

Ladybug looked at the new hero. "Be brave," she whispered to him.

Procione took a deep breath, and charged forward with a powerful kick towards Lupo Scuro.

The kick hit his leg. Of course the wolf villain didn't show how painful it was. "That's the best you got?" he asked.

Procione punched the wolf villian in the stomach.

"...really?" Lupo Scuro asked bluntly. "Why am I your primary focus?"

"You don't wanna mess with a Raccoon," Procione smirked, as he stomped on the wolf's foot, trying to get him to let go of his hostage.

"Okay, you asked for it," Lupo Scuro replied. He glanced over at Libellula and Fuego as if he was warning them about something.

Then he howled. _Loudly. _

Procione covered his ears, as well as Ladybug. Due to being held by the wolf, Brooklynne couldn't cover her ears.

"You…do realize that was practically useless for your side right?" Black Cat asked. He hadn't been able to cover his ears in time, rip him.

"What are you talking about, fool?" Libellula demanded.

"Well...uh…" Black Cat paused for a moment, trying to process her words. Dammit not having covered his ears. "Wouldn't you...have been holding your...hostages?" He asked, trying to make sure that was an appropriate response.

Libellula was confused at this. During this confusion, Brooklynne attempted to make an escape, by stomping on Lupo Scuro's foot, hard.

"Still not letting go," Lupo Scuro smirked at Brooklynne.

Procione was a bit scared now, looking over at Ladybug and Black Cat. "What do we do now?"

Black Cat thought for a moment. He wasn't sure. He looked over at Ladybug. "Any ideas?"

"We've got to find a way to get the hostages away from them, and to a safe place," Ladybug replied. "Let's try to fight them in hand to hand combat before using our powers."

Libellula glared over at her fellow villains. "Maybe we should tie these fools up. That way, they'll never escape."

"Got it," Fuego nodded.

Libellula looked around, and soon found a long piece of rope. She used one hand to grab it, keeping a tight grip on her hostage with the other, as she grabbed it. "Perhaps we should gag them too…" a wicked smirk comes on her face. She found three pairs of clothes, and used her free hand to make the objects float over to the villains. She immediately tied up and gagged her hostage.

Brooklynne immediately became afraid. "Please stop this!" she begged.

"How about no?" Lupo Scuro smirked as he tied Brooklynne up using one of the pairs of clothes.

The cloth went over her mouth, and she became gagged. She was now very afraid.

Fuego also tied up and gagged Beckett.

"Use your lucky charm," Black Cat advised Ladybug. "That'll hopefully get something to make them forget their hostages."

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo in the air. Magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo before an item dropped into her hands.

"Seriously? What am I supposed to do with a bag of marbles?!"

"Spill the marbles onto the ground," Black Cat whispered to Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded, and opened the bag, tossing the marbles towards the villains.

"HEY!" Libellula shouted, losing her balance and falling to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Fuego asked, as he also lost his balance and fell to the ground. Lupo Scuro also fell to the ground.

"Now you two!" Ladybug shouted.

"Stealth!" Procione shouted. He became invisible, and hurried forward to ungag each of the hostages. He then reappeared beside Ladybug and Black Cat.

"Cataclysm!" Black Cat yelled out. He touched a rope and the rope holding Beckett quickly disintegrated.

"Thanks," Beckett replied as he quickly stood up and untied Brooklynne.

Brooklynne stood up and hugged her brother. "My arms hurt from the rope," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beckett whispered back to her as he returned the hug.

Ladybug smiled softly seeing this. "Now to gather the marbles…" she said, knowing that she would have to throw it up to invoke the Miraculous cure. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to do so. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, invoking the Miraculous Cure.

All damages done were soon undone.

Libellula growled. "You won't win next time! We'll be back, stronger than ever!" she glared at her teammates. "Let's go. The boss will be pissed at us for failing. AGAIN."

"We won't fail next time," Lupo Scuro replied. "Mark my words." He headed off to the headquarters, with Fuego following him.

"One day, we've got to find their meeting spot," Ladybug said.

"One day," Black Cat nodded. His ring beeped. "Gotta go," he said, getting his staff out and pole vaulting away.

Procione felt his belt beep, at the same time as Ladybug's earrings. "We've got to split," Ladybug looked at the three hostages. "You sure that you'll all make it home safely?"

"We will," Beckett nodded.

"Thank you, Ladybug," Brooklynne said quietly.

"Bug out!" Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to leave. Procione jumped away using both of his staffs.

* * *

Laura was in the park, reading her book.

Beckett was also in the park. He noticed Laura and took a deep breath. He had to apologize to her for acting the way he had been. He walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Laura asked him, annoyed.

"I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk," Beckett apologized. "I've been thinking and I think I'm going to try being a better person than who I was."

"Why should I believe you? You're Beckett Lawson. The meanest boy in school. You're rotten to the core," Laura scowled at her ex.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me at first," Beckett sighed. "Look. I'm not going to win you back. You go out with whoever you want. But I really am going to change. You can see for yourself."

"I'll believe you...if you do 5 acts of goodness. And I have to witness them," Laura said. She stood up, and stormed away.

"Got it," Beckett nodded.

Also in the park was a sweet young teen named Rosa. She had a tanned skin tone, along with round brown eyes, and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a white rainbow t-shirt with a pink skirt, and beige Victorian boots. There was a daisy flower crown in her hair.

Beckett looked over at Rosa and walked over to her. "Hey."

"Um, hi?" Rosa said quietly. "Can I help you?"

"Just thought you might want someone to talk to," Beckett replied. "I'm Beckett."

"Rosa," the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you," Beckett replied.

"You too," Rosa replied quietly. Goodness, she was shy.

"You know," Beckett replied. "If you ever need a confidence boost, let me know."

"But...aren't you the meanest boy in school?" Rosa asked him.

"I'm working on changing," Beckett replied. "Being the meanest boy isn't a reputation I want anymore, honestly. Plus, people can change."

"If you say so…" Rosa replied quietly.

"Here," Beckett said as he pulled out a piece of paper. It had his phone number on it. "If you want to keep in touch."

Rosa was shocked to see Beckett give her his number. She didn't know what to say, before taking it. "I'll text you my number," she said quietly.

"Works for me," Beckett replied. "I'll see you around?"

Rosa nodded. "Alright," she replied.

"Cool," Beckett replied, smiling at her. He walked away.

* * *

At the HQ…

Libellula landed inside the HQ, scowling.

Lupo Scuro entered the HQ, Fuego behind him.

"Well?" Lucciola demanded.

"They had a third person," Lupo Scuro replied.

Lucciola growled. "Then I guess we'll need to do more recruiting. Make those pathetic heroes fall to their knees!"

"Got it, boss," Lupo Scuro nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Fuego smirked.

"They'll never see it coming," Libellula replied.

"Indeed," Lupo Scuro smirked.

Libellula gave a wicked laugh. "Oh, I can't wait to destroy those heroes one day."


	5. Chapter 4

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. We don't owe anything at all. Only our OCs.**

**This is a mystery/adventure/romance story.**

**Last time: Samuel was corrupted by Brittany and Nick, and became Fuego.**

**This time: Innocent Dianne Matthews is corrupted and becomes Pájaro.**

**Time to move on to the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pájaro's Corruption**

At the headquarters…

Lucciola growled under his breath. "Those pathetic heroes are worthless!" He threw a beer bottle to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

"And we can prove that point by expanding our side," Fuego suggested.

"Newbie has a point," Libellula replied. "He should recruit someone."

"I'm down for that," Fuego responded.

Lucciola then reached into his box, and pulled out a pair of clip-on earrings. "Then we can use this. The Songbird Miraculous." He also looked through some files, before pulling one out. "Ah...Miss Matthews. Just beat cancer. She'll be a perfect addition to our team."

"You can count on me to find her," Fuego smirked.

"But you'll have to do it in civilian form. You can't raise suspicion," Lucciola replied.

"To switch back, just say 'Detransform Me,'" Lupo Scuro told Fuego.

The Phoenix Villain nodded. "Detransform Me!" he said, and not long after that, he switched back to Samuel.

"You're getting good at this, Fuego," Libellula smirked at the new recruit.

"Why thank you," Samuel smirked back at Libellula.

Lucciola handed him the clip-on earrings and the file. "Don't let me down," he threatened.

"I won't," Samuel replied with a nod. He left the HQ, in search of Dianne.

* * *

Speaking of Dianne, she was in the park, singing to herself. She had a peach skin tone, and round green eyes. Her brown hair was seven inches past her shoulders, and she wore a knitted white sweater, with denim jeans, white socks, and white running shoes. And she was all alone. Nobody else was in the park.

Samuel entered the park, and looked at the file. Good thing a picture was included in the file or he might not know who she was. Putting the file away, he looked around and eventually found the person he was looking for. He walked up to Dianne.

Dianne stopped singing, and looked at Samuel. "Can I help you?"

"I have a question for you," Samuel replied.

Dianne raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question?"

"Have you ever wanted to be noticed?" Samuel asked. "To be able to feel powerful?"

"Sometimes," Dianne replied. "I mean, my cousin is more popular than me."

"And it'd be nice to be more noticed than her right?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah…" Dianne replied.

"I have something that can help you with that," Samuel smirked.

"What is it?" Dianne was even more confused.

Samuel held out the pair of clip-on earrings. "For you," he insisted.

Dianne took the earrings. They did look beautiful….so she slowly put them on. She nearly screamed when dark magic came from the earrings, and consumed the girl.

Samuel smirked. He needed to come up with a name, and fast though. Thinking for a bit, he soon spoke. "Now, rise from your corruption, Pájaro!"

The darkness soon faded. Dianne looked completely different, in a bodysuit, and her hair was covered by a helmet. She had wings on her back, and a bunch of throwing knives as her weapon.

Samuel smirked at this. "Do you want to do this alone, or would you rather have an accomplice?"

"It doesn't matter to me. The more, the better it is," Pájaro replied.

"Then I'll join you. Transform me!" and like that, Samuel quickly transformed back into Fuego. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," Pájaro replied, launching herself into the air.

* * *

In the city, people seemed to be arguing with one another. A strange, green mist was coming out from them, and floating up into the air. There was a small hole in Pájaro's costume, which consumed the negative emotions. She smirked as she licked her lips. "All of this negativity is absolutely delicious!" She kept singing.

Also around the city were things burning. Fuego was releasing fireballs and flames. He wasn't going to spend this time focusing on hostages, he was focusing more on the chaos aspect this time.

Running away and trying to hide was Melanie. She groaned when she saw Fuego. "Not this creep again!"

"You know what you have to do," Tikki replied. "Get some more help."

"That way we'll have the advantage! Brilliant idea, Tikki!" Melanie hurried to the teahouse.

* * *

Fu and Marianne were in the teahouse.

Melanie hurried in. "Black Cat and I are going to need some help. If we introduce another hero, then we'll have the advantage in this battle."

Fu gave a nod and grabbed his box, opening it. "Pick a Miraculous that could help you during this battle."

Melanie looked at the available Miraculouses, before settling on the Bee. "This should help us! Tikki, Spots On!"

Tikki was then sucked into the earrings, allowing Melanie to transform into Ladybug.

Ladybug then sent a message to Black Cat. '_Gonna find someone worthy of the Bee Miraculous. Wait for me to bring them.' _

Ladybug then left the teahouse to try and find someone worthy enough to hold the Miraculous of the Bee. She hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Hiding in an alleyway to protect herself from the chaos was Kelly Delacruz. She had shoulder length black hair, and green eyes with a pale skin tone. She was wearing a white button up with blue jeans and black shoes, as well as a black hat for whatever reason.

It took some time, but Ladybug eventually noticed her. "Hey there," she said with a confident smile.

Kelly looked at Ladybug. "Ladybug?" she blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"It looks like Black Cat and I are going to need your help. But before I give it to you, you must promise to only use it for good, and when Black Cat or I call for you. Your Kwami will be able to transmute the message to you," Ladybug said.

"Oh yeah, you can count on me," Kelly replied.

"Then here is the Miraculous of the Bee, which grants the power of immobilizing your opponents," Ladybug replied, handing her the hair comb.

Kelly accepted the hair comb.

Almost immediately, a yellow light appeared from the comb.

Kelly closed her eyes to not be blinded by the light.

Soon enough, a tiny bee-like creature appeared. "Hello, my queen. My name is Pollen."

"Pollen…" Kelly repeated. "What are you?" she tapped her finger against her chin. "And why did you call me 'your queen?'"

"Pollen usually calls her holders kings or queen," Ladybug explained.

"I am your Kwami, and I grant you powers. Yours is the power of Venom," Pollen replied.

"I see," Kelly nodded. She put the hair comb on.

"To transform, say 'Buzz On.' To detransform, say 'Buzz Off'," Pollen said.

"Got it," Kelly replied. "Pollen, Buzz On!"

Pollen was absorbed into the hair comb.

Kelly's outfit changed to a yellow and black striped bodysuit, and she got a bee striped mask. There were bee wings on her back, and by her side, was a yellow and black striped trombo.

"Not bad. Now, what should Black Cat and I call you?" Ladybug asked.

"Honeycomb," the newfound bee hero said confidently.

"Great! Come on Honeycomb, let's go and meet Black Cat," Ladybug said, before hurrying to the scene of the battle.

Honeycomb also hurried to the battle scene.

* * *

Black Cat was waiting at the battle scene.

Ladybug soon landed. "Hey, kitty," she said. "Can't believe we have to deal with that creep again," she said, looking over at Fuego.

"At least it's not the wolf guy," Black Cat commented.

Honeycomb soon arrived at the scene.

"And who's this?" Black Cat blinked as he saw the new bee hero.

"Black Cat, meet Honeycomb," Ladybug introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Honeycomb smiled at Black Cat.

"You too," Black Cat replied.

"Alright, let's get to work," Ladybug said.

Pájaro stopped singing and scowled. "Who are they?!" she demanded, looking at the heroes.

Fuego soon noticed the singing stopping. He looked over and saw Ladybug, Black Cat and Honeycomb. "Great, it's the insect and the pesky cat," he scowled. "And they brought a newbie."

"How utterly ridiculous," Pájaro rolled her eyes. "Oh well, let's destroy them!" She launched her throwing knives at the heroes.

Black Cat and Honeycomb were able to avoid the throwing knives...mostly. They wound up getting a few slashes, but nothing too serious.

Ladybug was able to dodge all of the knives, and used her yo-yo to try and tie up the villains.

Fuego dodged the yo-yo.

Pájaro also dodged the yo-yo. She grinned wickedly. "Let's cause some tension between you three," she began to sing.

Ladybug quickly covered her ears.

Black Cat and Honeycomb also covered their ears.

Pájaro screamed in anger. Her power wouldn't work if they didn't cover their ears. "Do something, Fuego!"

"They need a distraction to prevent them from covering their ears," Fuego mumbled to himself. He launched some more fireballs and more things were set ablaze. Hopefully this would make them not cover their ears.

"Ugh, we've got to do something about those flames! But if we uncover our ears, then that bird's gonna sing, and we might start arguing!" Ladybug exclaimed, looking at her teammates.

"Quickly summon your lucky charm," Black Cat suggested.

Ladybug uncovered her ears quickly. "LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted, as the magical ladybugs surrounded the yo-yo until…

"A hair dryer?" Ladybug questioned.

"Use it to blow the flames away," Black Cat suggested.

Ladybug activated the hair dryer and turned it on high.

The flames were beginning to be blown away.

While the villains weren't doing anything, Honeycomb took this opportunity. "Venom!" she yelled out, charging at and soon touched Pájaro on the shoulder.

Pájaro fell from the sky, paralyzed.

Fuego managed to catch Pájaro before she could hit the ground. "We'll be back," he vowed as he headed off, possibly to wait till she wasn't paralyzed anymore. One head versus three wasn't going to be good.

"And there they go," Ladybug sighed, throwing the hair dryer in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

All damages done by the villains were soon reversed.

"Cowards," Black Cat frowned. "The Phoenix couldn't even handle going on his own. Weak."

"One day, we'll find out where they go, and ambush them. But we'll have to wait until we recruit more heroes," Ladybug said.

"Sounds like a plan," Black Cat nodded.

"This bug's gotta go," Ladybug said. "See you!" she used her yo-yo and got away from the scene.

Honeycomb flew away from the scene.

Black Cat used his staff to pole vault away from the scene.

* * *

Further away, Pájaro eventually was freed from paralysis.

Fuego set her down. "Good, you're free."

The songbird scowled. "That Bee got me."

"And one day, just like the other heroes, she will be destroyed," Fuego replied. "They won't win in the end."

"You'd better be right," the songbird growled. "What's next?"

"We warn the others that their team is expanding," the phoenix replied.

"There's MORE of you?!" Pájaro asked, shocked.

"Libellula and Lupo Scuro," Fuego replied. "And the boss."

"I had no idea! I thought that it was just us!" Pájaro scowled. "Well, at least I could come up with a small theme song for us."

Fuego didn't really pay attention to the theme song comment. To him, it was irrelevant. "Yeah, the other two just didn't join us for this mission."

"Well one day they should. And the more we get stronger, the more we'll be able to destroy the heroes," the songbird smirked.

"Sounds like a plan," Fuego smirked back.

* * *

Grayson was walking in the park.

In the park, he would see Melanie, who was playing the violin. She was calm, and played beautifully.

Grayson noticed her playing the violin but he didn't approach her immediately. He just listened.

The song that she was playing would be familiar. It was _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion.

Grayson hadn't really listened to the song before, so it was new to him. He continued listening.

Eventually, Melanie finishes the song, and puts her violin away.

"Impressive," Grayson remarked.

Melanie gasped as she turned around. "You heard that?" she asked.

"I did," Grayson replied. "Why, is there a problem with that?"

"No...I was just surprised, that's all," Melanie replied. "It's a classical song that I have to play."

"You _have _to?" Grayson repeated. "Who's making you?"

"And why do you want to know?" Melanie asked, crossing her arms. "We _hardly_ know each other."

"Well then," Grayson scoffed. "Fine by me that I don't need to know. After all, it's not like it's _important._"

"You wanna know that badly?! My violin teacher. Happy now?!" Melanie shouted at him, crossing her arms.

"I literally just said it was fine by me if you didn't say anything," Grayson remarked, crossing his arms and frowning. "Were you listening or was the violin still playing in your head?"

Melanie didn't reply, instead, she grabbed her violin and stormed away. Looking into her purse, she sighed. "That kid really annoys me Tikki," she said.

Tikki sighed. That wasn't good. "Maybe he'll change over time?" she suggested.

"I hardly doubt that," Melanie rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so certain so soon?" Tikki asked.

"Let's just say mean people and I don't get along well," Melanie replied. "If he wants to win me over, he has to be nicer to a rich girl."

Tikki nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Kid!" Plagg flew over to his holder. "Take a look at this article! It mentions that girl you argued with!" He was holding the newspaper article.

"Why should I read it?" Grayson asked.

"There's a party! Maybe you could apologize to the girl," Plagg replied.

Grayson thought for a moment. "I'll consider it," he replied.

"Good! Now where's my cheese?" Plagg asked.

Grayson sighed and pulled a piece of camembert out of his jacket pocket.

Plagg quickly devoured it in one gulp. "That's the stuff." He burped. "Excuse me."

"Glad you like it," Grayson remarked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. We don't owe anything at all. Only our OCs.**

**This is a mystery/adventure/romance story.**

**Last time: Samuel corrupts Dianne into Pájaro.**

**This time: After a black-tie event, Dianne is able to manipulate Brayden through song, and is able to corrupt him with the Miraculous of the Gryphon.**

**Time to move on to the fifth chapter!**

"**Evil Like Me" doesn't belong to us. Belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Grifone Malvagio's Corruption**

At a big manor, the AshThorn family were in their best fancy outfits, and they were waiting for the guests who would be attending their black tie party.

Because the doors were open, the first two guests could walk in. One of them was a girl with light brown hair and dark blue eyes, resembling a female version of...someone. She was wearing a white dress with flats to the black tie event.

The other person was none other than Grayson. He was wearing a black tuxedo with dress shoes. He kept the silver ring on his finger.

Melanie rolled her eyes upon noticing him. Her hair was curled, and she wore a sapphire blue dress, with high heels. Her earrings were camouflaged and they were a rose gold in colour.

Grayson noticed Melanie and internally rolled his eyes. On the front, however, he just kept a neutral expression. What good first impression would rolling your eyes at a party be?

"Welcome to the party," Keira said. She had light green eyes, and honey-blonde hair. She was wearing a fancy navy blue dress.

"We're really glad that you could make it," Flint nodded at the two siblings. He had black hair and blue eyes, wearing one of his business suits.

"Thank you," the female, Giselle, replied with a smile. She headed into the party.

Grayson gave a simple nod as his 'thanks' and also headed into the party.

A ramp was nearby the entrance, as Lucille rolled herself up. She was wearing a gold dress, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Around her neck was a silver necklace, and it had a tiny brooch attached to it. The brooch was a rose gold in colour. She was also carrying a silver clutch purse.

"Thanks for the invite," Lucille said politely, as she wheeled herself into the party.

Walking up to the party was Cooper. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes, as well as a black bow tie.

"Welcome," Eric said with a charming smile to Cooper.

"Thank you," Cooper replied, smiling back. "Thanks for the invitation."

"No problem, go on in," Sydney winked at him.

Cooper entered the party.

Dianne skipped into the party, wearing her nicest dress. "I'm so glad you invited me!" she said sweetly, before walking into the party.

Walking up to the party was a young male with auburn hair and brown eyes, wearing his nicest suit. His name was Jonah.

"Glad to be here," he replied with a smile. "Thanks for the invite."

Next to arrive was Brooklynne, wearing a gorgeous silver dress, with high heels. Her hair was tied up into a bun. "Beckett, come on!" she shouted outside.

Beckett soon walked up. His hair was combed back and he was wearing a slick black suit with black dress shoes. "I'm here," he told his sister.

"Welcome. Go on in," Melanie said to the two politely.

Beckett headed into the party.

Brooklynne also headed into the party. She wanted to tease her brother playfully, as he had told her about meeting Rosa.

Speaking of Rosa, she arrived at the party. Sadly, her twin sister was ill, so she wasn't able to make it.

"My sister, Lilith, sends her regrets for not coming," she said with a curtsey. She was wearing a white dress that was decorated with purple flowers, along with golden flats.

"That's alright. We wish that she gets a speedy recovery," Keira said kindly.

Rosa nodded, as she headed into the party.

Not long after Rosa arrived, Nick arrived at the party. His hair was slicked to the side and he was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Welcome, go on in," Flint said.

"Thank you," Nick nodded and entered the party.

A gorgeous Latina girl arrived at the party, with tanned skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a seductive-looking champagne pink dress, with high heels, and a pink rose in her hair.

"It's wonderful to be here," she said in her seductive Spanish accent, as she walked into the party.

After Ashlynn was a girl dressed in black. Brittany Drake. "Thanks for the invite," she said, before walking into the party.

The next guest to arrive was a lean, tan male with brown eyes and blonde combed back hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and black business shoes. This was Mitchell.

Coming up to the party as well was a pretty girl with a fair skin tone, light brown eyes and black hair. She was wearing a violet dress, with violet high flats. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Mitchell. This was Jasmine.

Feeling someone bump into him, Mitchell quickly turned to see who'd bumped into him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Jasmine squeaked quietly.

"Hey, it's alright," Mitchell replied with a reassuring smile.

Jasmine blushed, before she said hello to the AshThorns, quickly hurrying into the party.

Mitchell also said hello to the AshThorn family, before he walked into the party.

A pretty Asian girl with brown hair, and black eyes arrived at the party, wearing a red and gold dress, with red flats. Her name was Mei. "Thank you for the invite," she said with a bow, before entering the party.

Soon after Mei had entered the party, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes arrived. He was wearing a silver tuxedo. His name was Jackson. He gave a nod. "Thanks," was all he said before he entered the party.

A male with olive skin, green eyes, and slicked brown hair entered the party wearing a white tuxedo, with black dress shoes. "Thank you for the invite," the male said. His name is Jason.

Two males walked up next. One of them was Gavin wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and a red tie. The other looked like Gavin, except his eyes were hazel and his tuxedo and dress shoes were white, and he had a blue tie. The other male's name was Ike.

"Thank you for the invitation," Gavin said with a polite smile as he headed into the party.

"Yeah...what he said," Ike added as he hurried into the party behind Gavin.

Laura was the next to arrive, and she was wearing an ice blue dress, with high heels. "Hi!" she said, before heading into the party.

The next person to arrive at the party was a male with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black tuxedo. This was Ryan. "Hello, thank you for the invitation," he said, entering the party.

After Ryan arrived, a girl with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes arrived. She was wearing an amethyst purple dress with flats. Her name was Alexandria. "Hi!" she smiled. "Happy to make it." She headed into the party.

After Alexandria entered, a girl with darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes arrived. She was wearing an emerald green dress with high heels. Her name was Hazel. "Thanks," was all she said before entering.

After all the teenagers, an adult arrived. A young male with tanned olive skin, teal eyes, and black hair, with a small amount of facial hair growing. He was wearing a simple suit with dress shoes. His name was James. "Pleasure to be here," he said formally, entering the party.

Another teenager arrived. She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a blue dress, and flats. Her name was Skye. "Sup?" she asked, before heading into the party.

After Skye arrived, was another male. He had jet black hair, and light green eyes. He was wearing a beige tuxedo with brown dress shoes. This was Tyson. "Hey," was all he said before entering the party.

The next person to walk up to the party was a young male with side-swept dark brown hair and light green eyes, wearing a dark blue suit with dress shoes. His name was Easton. "Pleased to be here," he said as he entered.

After Easton was another male with black hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a simple gray tuxedo with gray shoes. His name was Aidan. He gave a formal nod and entered quickly.

A third male soon walked up. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green tuxedo with green shoes. "Hi," he said before entering. That was Jude.

Walking up next was Kelly, wearing a simple black dress with flats. She'd ditched her hat for the occasion. "Hey," she smiled before entering.

Not long after her, a young male with blonde hair and light blue eyes showed up. He was wearing a light blue suit with darker blue shoes. This was Brayden. "Pleasure to be here," he said before entering.

After Brayden, a female with black hair and green eyes showed up. She was wearing a light pink dress with flats. This was Evelyn. "Thank you for the invite," she said and entered.

After her was another female, who looked a bit older than some of the other guests. She had dyed black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple dark purple dress with flats. This was Makenna. She gave a simple nod before entering.

The next guest was Samuel, wearing a simple red tuxedo with black dress shoes. "I-I'm glad to be here," he said before entering.

The third-last guest was a young male with blonde hair and green eyes. He was currently wearing a navy blue tuxedo with matching dress shoes. This was Nate. "Hey, thanks for the invite," he said before entering.

The second-last guest to arrive was a gorgeous girl, with icy blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a mermaid-style turquoise dress, with high heels. Her name was Juliette. "It's great to be here!" she said, as she entered the party.

Finally, before the servants could close the door, Anthony ran in, panting. "The bus…*pant* broke down…*pant* so I had to take a taxi… *pant*." He was wearing a simple suit with dress pants, and a tie, before he entered the party.

* * *

**Samuel/Tyson**

Tyson was looking around the party, a small smile on his face. He went to grab some fruit punch.

Samuel was hanging out near the punch bowl, cup in hand. He was looking at all the people, trying to deduce who would be good additions to the team...and also to see who would be good to interact with.

Eventually, Tyson noticed Samuel near him. "Oh, hey," he said.

That caught Samuel's attention. "O-Oh, hey," he replied. He was more or less caught off guard, but hey a little interaction never hurt.

"How's it going?" Tyson asked.

"G-Good," Samuel replied. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine," Tyson took a sip of the fruit punch. "This family knows how to throw a party. They've been on the news a lot, with their charity things and all that."

"Ah, I-I see," Samuel nodded. He didn't really pay much attention to the news, so he wasn't aware.

Tyson finished his cup, and got himself a refill. "Want me to get you a cup?" he asked.

"I-I'd appreciate it," Samuel answered.

Tyson put his cup down, before using the scoop to pour a cup for Samuel. As he passed the cup to him, his hands brushed against the boy, and he quickly gave him the cup. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

When Tyson's hand brushed against him, Samuel felt his face turn light red, although he hid it. "It's alright," he replied as he accepted the cup. "T-Thank you."

"No problem," Tyson smiled at him.

Samuel returned the smile.

"My name's Tyson," Tyson introduced himself.

"A-And I'm Samuel," Samuel introduced himself as well. "Pleased to meet you Tyson."

"And you as well, Samuel," Tyson replied.

* * *

**Aidan/Giselle**

Aidan was hanging out by the dance floor, talking to people. He was usually one for talking. Once the person he was talking to walked away, Aidan went to go find someone else to talk to, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Hey," Giselle spoke, looking at Aidan. Not out of anger, but more out of..well. No specific emotion really. "Make sure you know where you're going."

"Oh, sorry," Aidan replied. "I wasn't looking." He paused. "And you're…?"

"Giselle," Giselle introduced herself.

"And I'm Aidan," Aidan introduced himself. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," Giselle replied. "I came here with my twin brother. Hopefully he gets out of his shell a bit."

"Who's your brother?" Aidan asked curiously.

"Him," Giselle gestured to Grayson, who was just standing around. "Although he's two minutes younger than me. Not sure why he acts the way he does sometimes."

"Ah well, at some point he'll be more social," Aidan chuckled. "It's a party, it's no fun for him if he stands around."

"We'll find a way for your brother to be social," a voice said from behind Giselle. It was British, smooth, and quite sexy.

Giselle quickly turned around to see who the voice came from. Aidan raised an eyebrow.

It was Eric. He looked at Giselle with a smirk. "Hello, princess," he said, bowing before her.

Aidan felt...something. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Oh, hi," Giselle smiled at Eric.

"The name's Eric," he said.

"I'm Giselle," Giselle introduced herself. "And this is Aidan," she added, gesturing to the other male.

"Hi," Aidan said simply, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

Eric gave a nod, before taking Giselle's hand, and kissing the top of it. "You truly do have a beautiful name," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Giselle replied, blushing a light pink.

That emotion Aidan was feeling was growing stronger.

"Be sure to save a dance for me later, princess," Eric said smoothly.

"I'll make sure to do that," Giselle nodded.

Eric smiled as he walked away.

Giselle turned back to look at Aidan. "That was odd."

"Yeah...tell me about it," Aidan replied. By this point he figured out what he'd been feeling earlier…

...Jealousy.

* * *

**Jason/Ashlynn**

There wasn't much talking between these two. Instead, they were in a corner, making out with one another. It was passionate. Ashlynn had flirted with Jason, and he flirted back. Well, only because Jason was slowly getting attracted to the gorgeous Latina. And soon enough, the make-out session was over.

"I'll be wanting another kiss from you later," Ashlynn winked at him.

"I can't wait," Jason replied smiling.

* * *

**Ryan/Evelyn**

Ryan was standing near the dance floor, watching people.

Near the dance floor was Evelyn, observing. She wasn't really talking to anyone at the moment.

Ryan approached her. "You like watching people too?" he asked her curiously.

"Yeah," Evelyn replied. "I'm an observer, not much of a talker."

"Ah. I'm quite nervous...I attend a private school for boys," Ryan said.

"You attend a private school huh?" Evelyn asked. "What's it like there?"

"Interesting. We stay in dorms for the school year. There are four dorms, and we're sorted into them after doing a test," Ryan replied. "There's Sportastic, Artistic, Smartastic, and Techtastic. I'm in the Artistic dorm."

"So you're an artist?" Evelyn asked. "Or is it completely random?"

"You're right on the artist. I write my own songs," Ryan answered.

"I'm sure they're good," Evelyn replied with a nod.

"Maybe I could play one for you in private? After this party?" Ryan asked.

For the first time since she'd gotten there, Evelyn gave a small smile. "I'd like that," she responded.

"Cool. I'll let the RA for the Artistic dorm that you'll be coming one day. His name's Karl, and he's a 6th year student," Ryan said.

"Good to know," Evelyn replied.

"The name's Ryan," he held out his hand.

"And I'm Evelyn," Evelyn replied, accepting the hand for a handshake.

While holding her hand, Ryan gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied.

Evelyn felt her heart flutter. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well," she replied.

* * *

**Jonah/Dianne**

Dianne was humming a song to herself, while on the dance floor.

Jonah was also on the dance floor, dancing.

Dianne noticed Jonah, and strutted up to him. "Hey, handsome," she said.

"Oh, hi," Jonah replied, turning to look at Dianne. "Sup?"

"I'm just looking at your handsome self," Dianne winked at him.

Jonah felt his face turn red. "Thank you," he replied.

"No problem," Dianne replied, slowly trailing her fingers up his arm.

Jonah gave a nod. "What's your name?"

"Dianne," she replied with a grin.

"Nice to meet you," Jonah smiled. "I'm Jonah."

* * *

**Mitchell/Jasmine**

After that embarrassing incident that had happened when she arrived, Jasmine was hiding herself in the crowd. She was afraid, and shy.

Mitchell was also in the crowd. He was trying to find the person who'd bumped into him for a possible interaction.

Lo and behold, Jasmine wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into Mitchell again, almost falling to the ground.

Mitchell caught her before she hit the ground. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"U-u-um...y-y-yes," Jasmine stuttered.

"Good to hear," Mitchell smiled at her. "I'm Mitchell, pleased to meet you."

"Jasmine," she said super quietly.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine," Mitchell replied.

"Y-y-y-you t-t-t-too," Jasmine stuttered again.

"Odd question," Mitchell cleared his throat. "But how come you're so shy?"

"O-oh...I usually n-n-never interact with a lot of p-p-people," Jasmine replied.

"I can help you if you want," Mitchell offered.

"R-r-r-really?" Jasmine looked at Mitchell.

"Really," Mitchell replied.

"O-oh. T-t-thank y-y-you," Jasmine smiled softly.

"It's no problem," Mitchell replied, returning the smile.

* * *

**Nate/Brittany**

Brittany was observing people, hoping to find someone to recruit for the team. However, she had to keep this evil part of her hidden. Which would be easy. Considering that she's a mob boss.

Nate was standing in the crowd, before he noticed Brittany. He walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked him.

"Just thought you might want someone to talk to," Nate smiled at her. "I'm Nate."

"Brittany Drake. You might know my name," she replied, a small smirk on her face.

"You're the mob boss, right?" Nate asked for clarification. He'd heard about the mob before, but he wanted to make sure this was true.

"You got it right in one. Took over from my father after he was murdered right in front of me," Brittany replied.

"Sounds rough," Nate replied, sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm still looking for my father's killer," Brittany clenched her fists. "I don't care if I go to jail over it, I will murder the killer in cold blood."

"I wish you luck with your search," Nate replied. "Just...don't murder them. I heard jail isn't that fun."

"Well, I would rule the jail. People are afraid of me," Brittany smirked at him.

"Good to note," Nate replied.

* * *

**Alexandria/Hazel**

Alexandria was currently looking at herself in a hand mirror, just to make sure nothing was out of place. "Oh, I'm so glad that my make-up isn't ruined," she said to herself.

Hazel was walking around the party, looking for someone to talk to.

Upon noticing Hazel, Alexandria winked at her. "Hey, gorgeous," she said.

Hazel looked up, towards Alexandria. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey," was all she said in response.

"I'm Alexandria. What's your name?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Hazel," Hazel replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Alexandria grinned. "Maybe when a slow song comes on, wanna dance?"

"Sure, why not," Hazel answered.

* * *

**Jude/Skye**

Skye was listening as the DJ played some music. It was alright, but nothing better than what she mixed.

Jude was standing around. The party was alright thus far.

Skye looked around and noticed her ex-boyfriend. "Hey," she said simply. "Good to see you again."

Jude looked up, and noticed his ex girlfriend. "Good to see you too," he replied.

"Been coping well since our breakup?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I have," Jude replied. "Have you?"

"Been doing okay. Mixing more tracks," Skye replied.

"That's good," Jude responded.

"Honestly, I miss you," Skye admitted.

Jude was not expecting that. He was half-expecting her to say she had a new boyfriend, but not what she just said. "I miss you too," he finally replied. "It just feels...different being exes, y'know?"

"I get it," Skye sighed. "Father was so upset when I told him that we broke up. He really liked us together." She looked at Jude. "Save me a dance for later?"

"Oh yeah, for sure," Jude replied with a nod.

"Cool," Skye said. "See you," she went to grab herself some punch.

"See ya," Jude nodded.

* * *

**Jackson/Mei**

Mei was looking around the party, and in her dress. Her parents were thrilled that she wore a dress that was "Chinese-Looking."

Jackson was looking around and eventually noticed Mei. He walked up to her with a smile. "Hey."

"Hello," Mei replied with a slight Chinese accent.

"I'm Jackson," Jackson introduced himself.

"My name is Mei. I'm from China," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Mei," Jackson responded. "If you don't mind me asking, what's China like?"

"I don't mind. It's a beautiful country. Big too. However, smog everywhere. My family wanted to get away from there. So we moved to Canada."

"Ah I see," Jackson nodded. "Are you enjoying Canada, thus far?"

"It's really cool. I want to see more fun places in this city. Never got a chance to. However, I am glad my parents allowed me to go to this party. They want me to make friends. Find a husband," Mei replied.

"Well if you ever want someone to show you around, I'd be willing to," Jackson responded.

"Well, you'll have to get the approval of my parents. They're quite strict," Mei laughed softly.

"I'm sure I'll get their approval at some point," Jackson chuckled.

"I'm being serious. Mother and Father are strict about wanting to approve of a tour guide for their only daughter. They don't want me hurt," Mei said.

"I'll make sure you don't get hurt," Jackson replied.

"We'll see what my parents say about that," Mei laughed.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed.

* * *

**Anthony/Juliette**

Anthony was a bit nervous as he looked around the party. Eventually, Juliette noticed him.

"Hey," she said.

Anthony nearly fainted. "You're Juliette De Sauveterre! Of _The Femme Fatales!_"

Juliette laughed. "Glad to meet a fan."

"I am the biggest fan of your Acapella group!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Awe, thanks. Wanna take a selfie?" Juliette asked.

"Um, yes!" Anthony replied.

Juliette took out her phone, and took a selfie with Anthony. She posted it to her social media. "What's your username?" she asked.

"It's AnthonyBest," he replied.

Juliette tagged him in the photo, and almost immediately, his follower count went way up. Anthony was so shocked, that he almost fainted yet again.

* * *

**Gavin/Laura**

Laura was walking around the party. A part of her was upset about the argument she had with her ex. How on earth could she believe that a jock like him would become nicer?

Gavin was also walking around the party. While walking, he bumped shoulders with Laura.

"Hey," Laura smiled at him.

"Hi," Gavin replied, returning the smile.

Laura sighed. "Got into an argument with Beckett. He told me that he's gonna become nicer." She rolled her eyes. "Like hell I would never believe him."

"Wait what?" Gavin blinked. "When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago, in the park," Laura replied.

"Well since this was a few weeks ago," Gavin thought out loud. "Keep an eye on his actions. He could've easily changed his mind during those two weeks."

"I told him that he has to do 5 acts of kindness. That I have to witness. If I'm not there, it doesn't count," Laura said.

"Makes sense," Gavin replied.

Laura nodded. "Will you save me a dance?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Gavin nodded. "I will."

Laura smiled as she walked into the crowd of people.

* * *

**Brayden/Kelly**

Brayden was hanging around the party.

Kelly was standing around, looking at the people.

Eventually, Brayden noticed her and walked up to her. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," Kelly replied, smiling softly. "Who are you?"

"Brayden," Brayden introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Kelly," Kelly replied. "So uh...nice party right?"

"Yeah," Brayden replied. "I'm enjoying it. Are you?"

"I guess," Kelly shrugged. "Big events usually aren't my thing. Glad you're enjoying yourself though."

"What'd make it better?" Brayden asked. "Maybe a dance on the dance floor?"

Kelly paused. "Maybe later," she replied.

"Alright," Brayden nodded. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded. "Later."

Brayden nodded and smiled at her as he walked away.

* * *

**Beckett/Rosa**

Rosa was looking around the party for Beckett. A small blush was on her face. She really liked it when she talked with him at the park. The two had been texting a lot the past two weeks since they had met.

Beckett was walking around, looking for Rosa. He liked texting with her, admittedly.

Eventually, Rosa saw him, and walked up to the boy. "Hey," she said. "I like your tuxedo."

"Thanks," Beckett replied. "I like your dress."

"Thanks. I got it on a cruise in the Caribbean," Rosa replied.

"That sounds nice," Beckett replied.

"It was. Shame I couldn't get tanned, seeing that I'm already tanned," Rosa winked at him.

"Well if you enjoyed yourself, that's what should matter more now should it?" Beckett chuckled.

"You make a fair point," Rosa giggled. "I hope you're good at dancing."

Beckett blinked before he realized something. "You want to dance with me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Rosa looked at him, concerned.

"No," Beckett replied. "Just making sure."

"Alright," Rosa replied back, smiling softly. She felt her heart beat in her chest.

"Let's go," Beckett said, heading to the dance floor.

Rosa followed him onto the dance floor. An upbeat pop song was playing. The Indian girl began to dance, and she was quite graceful.

Beckett also began to dance.

"Okay, I was wrong. You are amazing at dancing, handsome," she winked at him.

"Why thank you," Beckett replied. "You're amazing at dancing as well."

Rosa laughed softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," Beckett replied.

* * *

**James/Makenna**

As an adult, James was hanging out with other adults that were attending the party. One other adult caught his eye as he approached them.

"What do you want?" Makenna asked him with a raised eyebrow.

James blinked as he looked at her. "The name's James," he began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Makenna blinked.

"Nothing," James replied formally. "I'm trying to be friendly."

Makenna paused before sighing. "Makenna, that's all you need to know from me."

"Uh, okay?" James blinked. "What else is up?"

"Nothing," Makenna replied.

"Um, okay?" James blinked. "Look, I'm just gonna go…"

"Fine with me," Makenna shrugged.

James gave a small sigh and headed off.

* * *

**Nick/Brooklynne**

Brooklynne was watching as her brother was talking with Rosa, and she thought that they were cute together. All they needed was a little push to get together.

Nick was standing around, looking bored. He was looking for potential recruits but nobody needed to know that. Nobody…

Eventually, Brooklynne noticed Nick, and rolled her eyes internally. A part of her didn't like him from the way he was acting to her back at school.

Nick hadn't noticed Brooklynne. Amazing.

Brooklynne sighed, as she walked up to him. "Hi," she said simply.

That caught Nick's attention. He turned to look at her. "Hey," he replied. This was a party, he didn't want to attract much negative attention to him since it might make him look...well, just not good.

"My brother is not watching us. So what's up?" Brooklynne asked.

"Not much," Nick replied. "You?"

"The same," Brooklynne replied. She looked over his suit. "You look nice," she said, smiling softly at him.

"Thanks," Nick replied. "You look good too."

A very faint blush came on Brooklynne's face. "Thank you," she replied. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"No problem," Nick replied, smiling at her.

Brooklynne blushed again. Goddammit, why did he have to be so cute?

"I'm sorry about the incident at school," Nick spoke.

"And I'm sorry about my brother. He's just protective of me," Brooklynne apologized. "Despite the fact that I'm older than him by 10 minutes."

"It's alright," Nick replied.

Brooklynne nodded, as a slow song began to play. She blushed, seeing people around her pair up.

"Wanna dance?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Brooklynne replied with a smile.

Nick took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Brooklynne blushed softly as she was led to the dance floor. "This is my first time slow dancing with another guy," she admitted. "Have you slow danced with a girl before?"

"No, not really," Nick answered.

"Then we'll learn together," Brooklynne said, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick replied, wrapping one arm around her waist.

Brooklynne felt her cheeks turn pink again, smiling up at Nick.

Nick smiled back at her.

* * *

**Easton/Ike**

Easton was hanging out near the punch bowl, looking at all the party goers.

Ike was also near the punch bowl, getting himself some punch.

"Hey," Easton spoke, looking at Ike.

The other boy looked up with confusion. "Hello?"

"I'm Easton," Easton introduced himself. "I think I've seen you around the school before."

"I'm Ike," Ike introduced himself. "You're...on the football team right?"

"Yeah," Easton replied with a nod. "Not an easy sport to learn, admittedly."

"I can imagine," Ike chuckled. "What got you into football?"

"Family," Easton replied. "My two older brothers played football. One still plays in college, the other stopped playing after high school. So I've been taught."

"That sounds nice," Ike smiled.

"It is," Easton replied. "It'd be nicer if they stopped bugging me about dating a girl."

"Huh?" Ike blinked. "Surely they're just being supportive."

Easton sighed. "I know they're trying but…" he paused. "It's senior year and I don't know what I want in a romantic partner."

"Well maybe you'll figure it out at some point," Ike responded.

Easton went silent before nodding. "Yeah, at some point."

* * *

**Grayson/Melanie**

Melanie was watching the other guests at the party. She watched as Sydney flirted with some adult males, while Eric was flirting with an 18 year old girl.

Grayson was simply standing around, looking at people.

Melanie noticed him, and walked up to him. "Enjoying the party that my family's throwing?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Grayson replied, although it accidentally came off a bit more bluntly than he intended.

Melanie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Want me to pour some punch over you?" she asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't even intentional," Grayson remarked. "Trust me, if I were being intentional, you'd be able to tell. So sorry about that."

"I was being sarcastic when I said it. So it's fine," Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

Grayson gave a small nod. He thought back to what Plagg had mentioned earlier about apologizing to her about the incident from a few weeks ago. "I suppose I should also apologize for the incident a few weeks ago?" he commented. "About the violin."

"I'm over it already," Melanie waved a dismissive hand. "But apology accepted."

"Cool," Grayson replied, nodding again.

* * *

Dianne was holding onto the badge, trying to find the person that the boss had told her to find. Brayden. Luckily, she was looking at a picture of him, so she would know who to look for. She would have to be careful. Perhaps sneaking him out to the garden would work? But anyways, the girl kept looking around for Brayden.

Brayden was currently hanging out nearby the punch bowl now.

_Perfect._ Dianne walked up to him. "Hey, handsome. Wanna go for a walk in the garden with me?" she asked him seductively.

"Sure," Brayden replied with a nod.

Dianne led him to the garden. There was a hedge maze, and she had to find her way to the center, so that they would truly be alone. It took about 15 minutes. Then, she turned around to look at him. She pulled out her phone, and played a song.

"_Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

_Don't you wanna be mean?_

_Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

_Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

_But when you're evil doing less is doing more_

_Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

_Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

_Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

_Don't you wanna be cruel?_

_Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

_And when you grab those jewels that's when your reign begins_

_Who wants an evil king without a sack of sins?_

_Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?_

_Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?" _she sang to him, hypnotically.

Well it was definitely entrancing and, admittedly, a bit hypnotic. "Yes," he answered, clearly entranced by the singing.

"Then put this on," Dianne said, handing him the badge. "And it will give you great power."

Brayden took the badge and put it on. He was soon covered by dark magic.

Dianne laughed wickedly. "Now, rise from your corruption, Grifone Malvagio!"

Soon, the magic faded, and Grifone Malvagio was in Brayden's place. His hair was a plain white and his eyes were now a goldish color. His bodysuit was mostly white with the bottom half being brown, with wings now. His mask was white. He gained a bow and arrow.

"Now, should I get the others to join us to wreak some havoc?" Dianne asked him, with a smirk on her face. "Or will you be good alone?"

"I think I'd like to test my new abilities on my own," Grifone Malvagio answered.

"Suit yourself," Dianne said. She hurried back inside, to play the part of an innocent civilian.

"Help! There's a new villain out in the garden!" she fake screamed. "He was going to hurt me so badly!"

After she said that, the door burst open and Grifone Malvagio entered the mansion. Air blasts were being thrown around, and people began screaming and ducking for cover.

An air blast hit Rosa, as she was beginning to be blown away. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Melanie internally scowled, as she began running in her fancy dress to Master Fu's place. "Of all times, at this party!" she said to herself.

* * *

Upon arriving at the teahouse, Melanie walked in. She was internally panicking. "Oh great, how am I supposed to decide which ally could help Black Cat and I?" she asked.

"Do you need help choosing one?" Fu asked her.

"That would be appreciated, thank you," Melanie replied. "What do you recommend against a villain with air blasts?"

"Well, if air blasts are the case, then maybe the Turtle could provide some protection against them," Fu suggested.

"Of course! That's awesome, Master Fu! Thank you!" Melanie exclaimed.

Fu took the Turtle Miraculous off his wrist and handed it to her.

Melanie held the bracelet. "I'll be sure that your kwami gets the best holder," she vowed. "Tikki, spots on!" she declared.

Tikki was sucked into her earrings.

Melanie soon transformed into Ladybug. "Alright, let's go save the day." She exited the teahouse and used her yo-yo to make her way back to the party.

* * *

"So, I thought that you were gonna make out with that Melanie girl," Plagg teased his holder, eating some of his fancy cheese.

"Nah," Grayson replied. "Why should I already be making out with her? Besides, I'm probably not her type."

"Come on kid! Just give it a chance! Who knows, maybe you'll connect with her!" Plagg gulped the rest of his cheese in one bite.

"Maybe later," Grayson whispered.

"Suit yourself, lover boy. But Ladybug's probably waiting for you," Plagg said. They had already found a place to hide. "You can't keep your partner waiting."

"Right," Grayson nodded. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Plagg was sucked into the ring.

And with that, Grayson transformed into Black Cat. No time to waste. There was a villain on the loose and he needed to meet up with Ladybug for this upcoming battle.

* * *

Ladybug meanwhile, was searching for a potential new hero to wield the Miraculous of the Turtle.

Jonah was currently hiding from Grifone Malvagio.

Ladybug found Jonah, and landed in front of him. "Hey there," she said. "How's it going?" She smiled at him. "Black Cat and I will need a bit of protection. Think you'd be up for it?"

Jonah could hardly believe it. Ladybug was asking him for help? "Absolutely," he found himself saying without thinking.

"Here is the Miraculous of the Turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good, and when Black Cat and I call for you. You will be able to keep this. Can we trust you?" Ladybug asked, holding out the bracelet.

"You can trust me," Jonah nodded, taking the bracelet.

A green glow came from the bracelet. It wasn't that bright, but still. It was pretty.

"Wha?" Jonah blinked. He didn't shield his eyes, instead, he wanted to see what would happen with the light.

When the light faded, a turtle creature appeared. "Hello, my name is Wayzz," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Well nice to meet you Wayzz," Jonah replied as he put the bracelet on.

"Your power is called Shell-ter. It creates a shield to surround you and your fellow heroes in a protective shield. However, you have to use it wisely, for you have 5 minutes before you detransform once the shield disappears. To transform, say 'Shell On', and to detransform, say 'Shell Off.'" Wayzz explained. "Are you ready to become a superhero?"

"I am," Jonah took a deep breath. "Wayzz, Shell On!"

Wayzz was sucked into the bracelet, and Jonah ended up transforming. His bodysuit was green, with a green hat covering his hair, as well as gaining yellow google. He got a green shield on his back, replicating a turtle's shell.

"Do you have a name that Black Cat and I can call you?" Ladybug asked.

"Tortuga," the transformed Jonah blurted out. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Great to meet you Tortuga. Let's go and fight a super villain," Ladybug said.

* * *

When Ladybug and Tortuga arrived, they would see that Black Cat was waiting for them.

"Hey, Kitty, meet our newest recruit, Tortuga," Ladybug said.

"Our team just grows alongside theirs huh?" Black Cat asked with a chuckle. "Makes sense, it gives us an advantage."

"Thank goodness it's only one of them. But who's doing this...and why?" Ladybug wondered.

"Maybe they're doing it for no apparent reason and they just like seeing people in fear," Black Cat commented.

"Could be. But we should figure that out later." Ladybug twirled her yo-yo. "Let's get to work, boys." She glanced around for the villain.

She would feel a blast of air coming her way.

However, she didn't notice it. Oof. She almost was blown away, but was able to get back onto her feet.

"Well that answers our question," Tortuga commented.

"No not really," Black Cat retorted. "He's being a coward and instead of showing his face, he's attacking us."

"Coward isn't the first word I'd use if I were you," a third male voice came. It was Grifone Malvagio.

Ladybug whirled to face the villain. "Why the hell are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Simple, I'm Grifone Malvagio and I'm doing this because…" he paused. "You don't need to know."

"What kind of answer is that?" Black Cat blinked.

"Tell us right now, or else we're gonna destroy you!" Ladybug threatened. "And we all hate villains like you!"

"Simple, it's for the power," Grifone Malvagio answered. "Like this!" he sent more air blasts their way.

Ladybug was able to dodge the air blast this time. "We've got to figure out a way to defeat him. Got any ideas you two?"

"No, not really," Tortuga answered.

Black Cat seemed to be seeing if there was something that could be taken from the villain to weaken him. "Maybe," was all he replied with.

"What's that, kitty?" Ladybug looked at Black Cat.

"Well, maybe if we take a closer look at villains, we can find something that, once taken, they'll be weakened?" the cat hero theorized. "If we're powered by these, maybe it's the same for them."

"Huh...maybe. But don't you think it's a bit early to figure that out? If we destroy their weapons, then they'll have to fight like real people, with their hands and feet," Ladybug replied.

Black Cat nodded. "So I should aim for the weapon?" he repeated.

"Yup. Until we find a way to figure out whatever it is that is corrupting these people, and how to cure it," Ladybug replied. "LUCKY CHARM!" she threw her yo-yo up into the air, as magical ladybugs surrounded it. Soon, an item dropped into her hands. "A remote control helicopter? How am I supposed to use this?!" She looked around for some ideas. "I've got it!"

She opened up the box, and took out the remote control and the helicopter. "I'm gonna distract him while you destroy his weapon, Black Cat," she said. "Tortuga, when I give the word, create your shield."

Ladybug put the helicopter on the ground, and began to use the remote control to control it.

"Really?" Grifone Malvagio asked, getting his bow and arrow ready.

"Really," Ladybug grinned, putting the speed on the remote controlled helicopter faster, so that it could confuse the gryphon villain.

It was more aggravating for him. It was still slightly confusing, but he was more aggravated. Arrows started being shot.

"Black Cat, now!" Ladybug shouted.

"Cataclysm!" Black Cat yelled out, charging forward and touching the bow.

"No!" Grifone Malvagio yelled out, the bow in his hands disintegrating into nothing more than mere dust.

"Oh, yes," Ladybug grinned. "Now how's the big bad gryphon gonna attack us now without his weapon?" she taunted.

"This," Grifone Malvagio replied, shooting out air blasts. But due to his aggravation and minor confusion, the blasts were more disorganized and all over.

"Tortuga, activate that shield so that those blasts don't hit us," Ladybug said.

"Shell-ter!" Tortuga yelled out, activating the shield.

"Way to go!" Ladybug exclaimed, grinning at Tortuga.

Seeing as how he wouldn't be likely to win this battle, Grifone Malvagio scowled. "I'll get you next time," he vowed before fleeing the scene.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug shouted, using her Miraculous cure to fix all of the damage.

All damage done by Grifone Malvagio was soon repaired.

"This bug's gotta flee. See you two around," Ladybug winked at them, using her yo-yo to leave the scene.

"See ya," Tortuga replied, leaving to find a place to detransform.

Black Cat used his staff to pole vault away from the scene.

* * *

Back at the party, Melanie was chatting with her siblings. It was coming to an end, after that villain attack.

Grayson was with his twin sister. Both were getting ready to head back home. After the villain attack, it only made sense to leave and go home.

Melanie excused herself from her siblings to say bye to Grayson. "Heading home?" she asked him simply.

"Yeah," Grayson replied.

Melanie handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Text me when you get home safely, alright?"

"Got it," Grayson nodded. "I had... fun here."

"Would you consider coming to another one of my family's parties in the future?" Melanie asked him.

Grayson thought about it for a while. "I….honestly wouldn't mind attending another one of these," he admitted.

"That's great," Melanie smiled softly.

"See you around?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah, see you," Melanie replied.

"Cool," Grayson replied, giving a small smile. He and his sister then left the mansion.

"Ooh, you got her number!" Plagg whispered to his holder, hidden in the jacket pocket.

"It's not that big of a deal," Grayson whispered back. "It's not like I asked her out or anything. A phone number is simply a phone number."

"Whatever you say kid," Plagg whispered, eating his cheese.

* * *

**Cooper/Lucille**

Lucille was wheeling herself to the exit. She had to go home, as it was getting late. She buttoned up her jacket.

Cooper was also heading to the exit. He looked over and noticed Lucille. He smiled and waved to her.

"Oh, hey, Cooper," Lucille said, turning her head towards him.

"Hey Lucille," Cooper replied, still smiling. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah, I did," Lucille replied. She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Well, my birthday's coming up and I wanted to invite you to my birthday party," Cooper answered.

"Will it be wheelchair accessible?" Lucille questioned.

"Yep," Cooper replied with a nod.

"Then I'd love to come. What would you like as a gift?" Lucille asked.

"I don't really have a specific preference," Cooper replied.

"Then I'll get you a CD for your favourite band," Lucille replied. "It's Fall Out Boy, right?"

"Yep, that's the band," Cooper smiled.

"Then I'll see you at your party," Lucille said, a faint blush coming on her face.

"See you then," Cooper replied, his cheeks light red as he headed to the exit.


End file.
